


caught me red-handed.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, not trash i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are the only ones up this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught me red-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 am and i'm eating cheesecake and drinking 7up wbu  
> (title taken from song 'wasn't me' by shaggy)

When Tyler wakes up, he strolls into the front area of the bus, clearly shirtless and sporting disheveled hair. 

Josh, who's stood at the coffee maker near the counter, glances over at him, flashing a quick smile. 

"Snazzy." 

Tyler smirks, running his fingers through his hair subconsciously. Though it's pretty useless when all is does is return to it's original shape. He begins to to hum the chorus to Shaggy's "It Wasn't Me", also starting to sway his hips to it. Josh can't help but roll his eyes. 

"You know, you could at least wait until everyone else is up so I don't have to put up with this alone." Josh mocks, shaking his head. 

Tyler nods, continuing to sing something that distinctly resembles the lyrics to the song. Still swinging his hips, he walks towards Josh, who's back is turned to him. 

As he starts half walking, half thrusting his hips and bobbing his head, he sings out "Honey came in and he caught me red handed..."

Josh laughs to himself, nodding his head slightly and stirring his cream into his coffee. 

When Tyler finally reaches Josh, puts his forehead in the crook of Josh's neck, still humming the tune. 

"Dork." Josh Scoffs. 

Tyler giggles softly as he begins to sing the infamous line "Picture this, we were both butt naked, bangin' on the bathroom floor," into the other boy's ear. 

Still swinging his hips, he nibbles Josh's ear, kissing his neck as well. Josh mimics Tyler's moves, turning around swiftly and swaying his hips against Tyler's. 

He takes Tyler's face into his, placing small kisses on his pretty pink lips. A soft giggle emits from them. Josh can't contain his smile. 

"Love you." Josh says. 

Wrapping one hand around Josh's hip, Tyler uses his other one to mess with the waistband of Josh's sweat pants. 

"So much."

**Author's Note:**

> oh, happy new year friends!


End file.
